


Go Tell Aunt Rhody

by Koroshimasu



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Anal Sex, Bottom Gavin Reed, Dominant Upgraded Connor | RK900, Explicit Sexual Content, Fantasizing, Heavy BDSM, Implied Use of Toys, M/M, Master & Servant, Obsession, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Upgraded Connor | RK900, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Fantasy, Shameless Smut, Short One Shot, Someone help, Strained Relationships, The Author Regrets Everything, Top Upgraded Connor | RK900, Twisted, submissive gavin reed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:01:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21989938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koroshimasu/pseuds/Koroshimasu
Summary: Androids became the masters, and with humans serving as their slaves, Nines appreciates the world of sexual pleasure...until he begins questioning everything.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 10
Kudos: 130





	Go Tell Aunt Rhody

**Go Tell Aunt Rhody**

Gavin writhed beautifully like a snake, constantly thrashing about in his untamed, glorious state.

Nines had always found it interesting—fascinating, really. He loved to watch it, loved to feel those ribs, slightly protruding, as they angled from side to side. Gavin’s spine seemed more flexible than a normal man’s did, arching and bending and matching the noises that came from his mouth.

It was easy to get distracted while fucking Gavin Reed. There was so much to see, even after all this time. The way his shoulder blades pointed, sharp like words after too many shots of brandy, the skin across them drawn tight as though they were keeping something inside. This time, when he enters that familiar tight heat, looking for the fantasy, he does not content himself with simply forcing it to play endlessly. He modifies it, melting it with one of his own memories, until he is fucking Gavin into the wall the human is tightly chained to. He keeps it going until he can feel the recalcitrant man coming.

He has time to see Gavin’s dazed eyes before the look flies away. Adjustments had to be made, of course, especially whenever the submissive slave looked at his master in such an obstinate way. Nothing a blindfold couldn’t solve, however, and Nines smiles; he hasn’t missed the wet stain on the front of Gavin’s old, faded jeans.

Over the next few days, Nines manages to infuse several more of his memories with Gavin’s fantasy. It was control he sought, and Gavin was the instrument of both that control and release simultaneously. Any human had to offer themselves up in such a way when it came to the pleasure of their master. To Nines’ sheer delight, Gavin was a most perfect pet, always content and never resisting his cruel and treacherous whims. And there were so many experiments…

His gentle persona fucks Gavin on a bed, on a desk, under a shower. Nines takes great care in keeping it all rather vanilla. Although he wouldn’t mind seeing Gavin bound, whip marks decorating his lovely body, he is aware that anything more than rough fucking might scare the male away.

They keep up the pretense of ‘gentle lovemaking’, but they are both aware it has moved beyond that, though neither could tell what exactly they hope to accomplish, beyond the obvious instant gratification. Neither wants to stop; Gavin is too stubborn, and Nines is enjoying himself too much.

The way his neck stretched and bared itself for him, head tilted to one side or the other, inviting, beckoning, begging. The way his hamstrings pulled so taut that Nines felt like he could grip them and yank them right out, immobilizing him permanently. And it would be his right, after all; he owned Gavin Reed, and he could do whatever he pleased with his pet.

It didn’t take much time for violence to be explored during their future encounters, and of course, Gavin willingly partook and thanked his master for each and every little thing that was bestowed upon him.

At the height of his power, Nines nearly came undone. He was reborn and redefined; it was easy to become macabre while fucking Gavin Reed.

There was nothing like watching his own cock, paler still than Gavin’s ghostly skin, spear and skewer the body beneath himself. There was nothing like Gavin’s pained whimpers, like his sighs, like his groans, like his screams. There really was nothing like Gavin.

And it was all Nines’ property. Every bone, every ligament, every scar—yes, even that one that kissed his perfect nose—and every hair strand on his body. Gavin belonged to him in a way that was irrefutable, indescribable, and infallible. Nines was Gavin’s own self-inflicted exile, in a delicious turn.

Sometimes he hated the sounds that this human tore from him. Angry, desperate sounds like a man in love or a man in lust or a man in the throes of death. But mostly he let himself be heard—every time he groaned, Gavin grunted. Every time he sighed, Gavin whined. Gavin was always his musical echo, as a pet often had to be as they lived under the canopy of the shadow of their master.

The bed beneath them was filthy. There was a scratchy stain under his left knee that was close to rubbing the skin raw, baring him to the kneecap, and even if it did, he wouldn’t stop. Nothing, nothing, would stop him from taking what was his.

What was owed him, what he would take each and every night without abandon, what he would savor like a divine, rapturous feast.

The light was dim and came from without, not within. Nines tried not to think of that as an apt metaphor for himself. It was hard not to find analogy in everything he did, everything he said, what he wanted, what he took. Gavin was hyperbole. Extreme, out of proportion, excitable. Nines was metaphor. Never himself, always something else.

It was quite the execrable dance.

Their bodies worked together and yet against each other. Toward and to the same end but with entirely opposing strategies of how to get there. Nines fucked powerfully forward, Gavin fucked weakly back. Nines’ hands were tight, Gavin’s hole was loose. Nines’ mind was entirely closed, Gavin’s legs were consistently open. To say it was a study in extremes would mean that Nines had actually considered it, but he would never admit to having done so.

Their “relationship” had progressed nicely, even though Gavin was quite coy and bratty whenever they played. However, he was most open and accepting when Nines recently introduced toys to spice up their encounters. Gavin reacted with enthusiasm to vibrators and butt plugs, and Nines was debating whether or not he should produce nipple clamps when he received a surprise of his own.

Up until now, he’d carefully kept up with a gentleman’s appearance in the fantasy because it was easier to play on a pet’s soothing, willing nature rather than taking on by force in a bloody ordeal. But tonight, right before he entered Gavin’s greedy body, he’d been greeted by a vision of his pet meeting his most desired fantasy.

It began with Nines. He entered the room to sit down. Now, he was seated in full master robes, collar buttoned up to the chin, and Gavin crawled in on all fours, naked. Soon, he was kneeling between his master’s spread legs, his head bobbing up and down in a way that left nothing to imagination.

In each and every way, he dominated and ate up whatever Gavin could do in his world.

Maliciously, Nines ordered Gavin to masturbate. Willingly, the human touched himself. It wasn’t because his master couldn’t, but because he loved to watch as his words danced along the weaker, smaller man for hours one end. That one thing, the ability to bring himself pleasure, belonged to Nines. He could keep it, and even though Nines didn’t need it, he still desired it.

He didn’t want his pet having a single semblance of control over his own will, and it’d be a cold day in hell before Nines allowed even a smidgeon of that to exist.

It was his pet’s body, anyway. Just because he didn’t use it sometimes, didn’t mean it didn’t belong to him. Gavin _forever_ belonged to him.

When Nines finally came, Gavin screamed like his ejaculate was made of razor wire—in reality, Nines suspected that the man couldn’t really feel what was going on inside his own body, especially when it was countlessly taken away from himself and used as a tool for pleasure. It was more the idea, the knowledge that it was finished, that there was nothing left for him.

It was over.

For now, anyway. Nines always returned after long trips away from home. He never left Gavin alone too long. It was his only weakness, this room, this creature. Like others of his species, he’d spent so much of his life repenting, regretting, seeking absolution. When he’d finally found it, he guarded it like he did all life’s meagre treasures—close to his chest and shared with none.

Blearily, Gavin slumped forward onto his stomach, right in his own spillage. That might explain the rough patch that had scrubbed at Nines’ knee. His creature truly was a filthy mess. He’d have to do something about that, and very soon.

Nines deftly moved and sat on the side of the bed, wiping his cock on a corner of the blanket. Yes, the sheets very much needed to be washed thoroughly. Gavin’s breath was evening out, becoming less labored and more satisfied. The sights and sounds brought Nines such unmitigated joy, that he grinned like a monster.

Those who doubted him could say what they would about Nines, but he didn’t ever leave his lover wanting. Not like that, anyway.

With a sweet sound like a sigh, Gavin rolled over. His cock, smaller now, insignificant, really, lay weak and dormant against his thigh. His pet’s face was flushed, the redness of his thick, studded collar tightly wrapped around his neck kissing his collarbones like a necklace, a gift from a lover who liked to see him adorned in pretty things.

Smiling up at him, Gavin didn’t try to touch him. He did however put his head on Nines’ lap like he always had and was required to. He didn’t reach for Nines’ hand, wanting just a touch.

He did however hang his head submissively, obviously intoning without words what it was he longed for. Nines didn’t give him permission to speak, but had he, the android was certain that the words flowing so freely from his pet’s mouth would be:

‘Oh, please…Nines, just let me touch you!’

No. He didn’t do those things.

Nines leaned down and kissed Gavin’s swollen lips until they were red all over again. He then drew back first, as always. Another fucking metaphor.

A purr met his ears, and Nines hissed, “You may speak.”

“Will I see you again soon?” Gavin whispered, the words like rotted, fetid breath in Nines’ nose. It was always the same whenever his creature became aware of his long trips far from their home.

Nines didn’t really mind, though. Not when it was his darling who wanted him by his side.

“I imagine so,” Nines stated truthfully. The time between his visits grew shorter and shorter. He’d probably move right into the dank little room, given enough time. For now, though, he had his own life, above-ground, as he liked to call it.

“Good.” Gavin smiled. It wasn’t really sad, but it couldn’t be called happy, either. Maybe Nines was just no longer a good judge of either emotion, as mixed up as they were inside his head.

Only slightly troubled, the domineering android rose and dressed. He drew the key from his pocket, and unlocked the collar and chains holding and tying his pet down to the bedpost. When Gavin only drew himself closer, Nines felt amazed. Yes, amazed as always when his pet didn’t break for the door, didn’t push past him, teeth and nails and sheer self-preservation, and destroy everything Nines had come to love.

Yes. Love.

It was pathetic, but he knew it existed within himself, and it was only reserved for Gavin Reed. While Nines crossed the scant distance from the bed to the large door protecting and hiding his creature from the rest of the world, he considered one painful notion.

Perhaps master and slave weren’t so far apart and so different from one another, after all. Perhaps the lines were blurred…

The cell door creaked, and Gavin only laughed at the ominous sound. It was a joke.

But when the key turned in the lock, with Gavin on the inside, Nines on the outside, there was something, maybe a light, maybe a darkness, that dimmed inside Gavin’s round eyes. Or grew brighter.

Nines honestly couldn’t tell anymore.

\--------

_Go tell aunt Rhody, go tell aunt Rhody, go tell aunt Rhody, that everybody’s dead._

**END**


End file.
